


DAI Companion/Advisors and Favorite Childhood Toys

by Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta fic about the favorite childhood toys of various DAI characters. </p><p>Currently includes Cullen, Dorian, Vivienne and Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAI Companion/Advisors and Favorite Childhood Toys

**Cullen:** A stuffed rabbit, which he always used to sleep with. When he left to join the Templars he did the adult thing and gave it away to a younger child, because after all a thirteen year old setting off to join the Order doesn’t take a baby’s toy with him to the dorms.

He felt very stoic and adult about this, up until the first night he had to go to sleep without it, but he learns to make do. Many years later, he finds a nearly identical rabbit in his bed at Skyhold, and can guess that Cole placed it there. He’s annoyed, or at least tries to be, but the lyrium withdraw is very bad and he goes to sleep with the toy clutched to his chest. Sometimes when the pain is nearly too much he bites down on the rabbit’s ear in his sleep. 

**Dorian:** An exquisite little clockwork dragon that flaps its wings and breathes flame when touched with a spark of magic. Dorian’s abilities as a Mage manifested at a very young age, and this extravagant and bejewelled toy was given to him by his proud father. Dorian never tired of showing it off to his peers. However, as he and his father began to grow apart the dragon was taken from its place of pride on Dorian’s book case and hidden away in one of his dresser drawers. 

While frantically packing his bags to leave home, Dorian happened upon the dragon. His first impulse was to smash the thing against the floor. Instead he shoved it into his bag, and sold it along the way for money for travel fare and brandy. 

**Vivienne:** Dress-up clothes, especially hats and jewelry - one piece of jewelry especially. When she was a young girl she loved to wear her mother and grandmother’s things, even if they didn’t fit her. She would organize elaborate parties with all the best of the local girls, where they dressed in their finest dress-up clothes and served one another tea and behaved like very mature and proper young ladies. It made her feel proud, doing all of this, and important. She learned a number of skills that would stand her in good stead in the future at these children’s tea parties.

There was one piece of jewelry that she valued above all else, because it was hers only rather than something she borrowed from the grown women in her family or shared with the other girls. It was a cameo necklace of her mother as a young woman, in profile, stunningly beautiful. Vivienne’s grandmother gave it to her when she was eight, and told Vivienne that she expected that Vivienne would grow to be even more beautiful than her mother was in her youth. 

Vivienne only wore it on special occasions, because it was so precious to her. She was not wearing it on the day that the Templars arrived suddenly to take her away, nor was she permitted to go back for it. She never saw the cameo or any of her family again. Vivienne knows that she is a great beauty, but she isn’t sure if she grew up to look like her mother because she can hardly remember what the woman looked like, not in the cameo image or in life. 

**Iron Bull:** A wooden sword. When he was only five or six he put a great deal of stock in that sword, and slept with it under his bed so he could protect himself, his cohorts, and the Tamassran from demons if need be. It helped him control his fear. The sword was broken in a sparring match with a slightly older boy, and Bull was inconsolable. It was after this that the nightmares became uncontrollable, and he began to wake in the night screaming for the Tamassran. 

These days he always sleeps with a real steel blade under his mattress, a sturdy dagger that’s always in arm’s reach. It makes him feel safe, and strong, and dangerous. But doesn’t have bring quite as much comfort as that wooden sword had.


End file.
